1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, control methods therefor, and media that store programs. In particular, the invention relates to an image forming apparatus that includes an ejection head having a plurality of nozzle arrays arranged in an orthogonal direction to an array direction thereof and a carriage on which the ejection head is loaded, and that forms an image on a sheet by ejecting a liquid from the ejection head while reciprocating the carriage in the orthogonal direction, a control method therefor, and a medium that stores a program for making a computer execute the control method for the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of an image forming apparatus of this type in the related art, JP-A-2007-276139 proposes an apparatus that forms an image by reciprocating a carriage, which is loaded with an ejection head that ejects ink, in a direction orthogonal to a transporting direction of a sheet. In this apparatus, a capping member capable of sealing the ejection head is disposed parallel to the moving direction of the carriage. When flushing is to be performed, the carriage reciprocating for image formation is moved to a position above the capping member without stopping. Then, ink is ejected from the ejection head using the capping member as a flushing area. Thus, the carriage can be moved smoothly to the flushing area, whereby the time required for flushing can be reduced.
Reducing the time required for flushing during image formation is considered as being an important factor for increasing the throughput for image formation.